


Rescue

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Harry, Beta Harry Potter, Blood, Bottom Harry, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Top Tom Riddle, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Beta Harry Potter is in the throes of a gangbang of Alphas when Alpha Tom Riddle bursts in to stop the "rape."Harry has only one thing on his mind, and now Tom is the only Alpha available.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Destiny_Of_A_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Beta Harry isn’t sure how he came to be in the middle of a gangbang full of Alpha’s, and he’s definitely struggling to take all they’re giving him, especially their knots, but somehow he’s still enjoying himself.
> 
> But why the hell should he let them know that? Alpha’s are already annoyingly smug pricks, he didn’t want to boost their egos even more.
> 
> Of course, maybe he should have thought that through before Officer Tom Riddle bursts in to stop a ‘rape’ from happening, and has to take care of the still aroused Harry once the Alpha’s all flee.
> 
> Alpha Tom Riddle doesn’t want to take advantage of the poor Beta, but what else is he to do when the guy literally throws himself at him and starts pawing at his jeans?

Harry squirmed on the floor, his legs up and his ankles hovering above his ears. His mind was hazy, hands ran over his skin and made it tingle, someone was holding his legs up - someone was pounding into him, or was it someones? Every few minutes there would be shouting, and the knot in Harry would withdraw, then be replaced. He wasn’t even sure how many Alphas there were, and why they all wanted to fuck him.

“Such a good Beta,” said a rough voice in his ear, then he felt a knot pressing at his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted it. “Suck,” ordered the voice, and Harry did.

His hole ached, warm fluid dripping down. He was sticky and coated in it. Bringing his hands to his stomach, he could feel it pooling there, even reaching his chest. 

The knot in Harry’s mouth pulsed as the Alpha came, seed squirting down Harry’s throat before it was withdrawn and replaced with another. “Swallow,” instructed the first Alpha, and Harry did, eliciting a moan from the second. “Good Beta.”

Fingers were running through his hair. Harry wriggled, trying to stimulate his neglected erection, but hands held his hips still. “No,” said an Alpha. “Not now.”

Harry squeaked, helpless, but could not deny the arousal pulsing through him. Whimpering, he tried to thrust up into the Alpha’s knot, but the Alpha denied him, holding him down.

There was a clanging sound, and the Alpha who had been fucking Harry pulled out. The crinkle of zippers broke through Harry’s sex-crazed mind.

The hands were no longer running through his hair, no longer supporting his legs, no longer feeling him up. 

“Beta! Beta!”

Someone was leaning over him. Harry whimpered with need.

“Are you hurt?”

The person now there was dressed in uniform - a police officer. Harry sat up, reaching out toward the officer.

“Do you need help standing?”

Harry avoided the officer’s offered arm, instead scrabbling at the button and zip of the officer’s jeans.

“Oh! No - no, I’m here to rescue you. You don’t need to-” the officer pulled Harry’s hands off.

“I want to,” Harry croaked, his throat dry from swallowing so many loads.

“I’m on duty. Let’s get you cleaned up and file a report, hmm?” said the officer. Harry could smell the Alpha pheromones rolling off the man, and his erection returned. 

“Fuck me!” Harry launched himself forward, getting the zip down before the Alpha officer could stop him. He rubbed against the Alpha’s bulge, smirking when he felt the hardness straining against the cloth.

“I’m on duty, I’m here to keep you from being raped. I can’t.” the officer told him, doing his zip back up.

Harry went forward again, pulling the zip down. “Can’t?” he asked, muffled as he nuzzled against the Alpha’s bulge, “or won’t?”

“I am not allowed to engage in sexual behaviors while on duty,” the Alpha said, but Harry could tell he was losing his determination.

“I won’t tell,” Harry purred, undoing the button of the Alpha’s jeans, and coaxing the Alpha’s hardness out. He wrapped his mouth around it, circling the end with his tongue, eliciting a moan.

Harry sucked, his tongue caressing the Alpha’s knot. When he felt the Alpha’s hands settle in his still-cum-smeared hair, he pulled off and looked. “Are you ready to fuck me now?”

The officer didn’t say anything, just pulled his pants lower. Harry rolled over, displaying his hole, cracked and leaking cum from the previous Alphas.

“That looks painful, are you sure?” asked the Alpha.

Harry wriggled his arse. “Fuck me better,” he demanded. “Fuck me now!”

The Alpha’s knot prodded at Harry’s abused arsehole, causing Harry to whimper. “In!”

The Alpha’s knot entered Harry, filling him up deliciously. He pumped, hitting Harry’s pleasure spot again and again and again.

“Faster!” begged Harry, but the Alpha took his sweet time. Harry writhed in a mixture of pain from his aching hole and pleasure, but he was finding the pain just made the pleasure better.

The Alpha was panting, and so was Harry. Their bodies moved in synchrony, sweat and cum and spit and blood from Harry’s overused hole covering both of them. 

The Alpha came with a scream, his warm cum overflowing from Harry. Finally, after what must have been hours, Harry found release. His own cum mingled with that of the Alpha’s. He lay there, exhausted, until the Alpha scooped him up. He carried him to a police car Harry hadn’t noticed until then, wrapping him in a blanket. Harry’s own clothes had been torn to shreds some time ago.

“Shh,” hushed the Alpha, strapping Harry into the car. “Tell me your address and I’ll take you there.”

Harry did, and the Alpha did as he had promised. When they arrived, the Alpha carried Harry into his house - “you really should properly lock your door” - and set him on the bed.

“I’ll report it as nothing,” the Alpha murmured, then hesitated. He pulled a business card from out of his pocket, and on the blank backside scribbled something and handed it to Harry.

“Thanks,” Harry said, after reading the words. “Tom.”

“Call me,” said Tom, and Harry promised he would.


End file.
